Promise?
by Firediva0
Summary: Misaki promises something big in the heat of the moment.What is the promise?What will Misaki do when held to the promise?What does Usami have in mind? Read to find out. Lots of Lemon!


Promise?

Summary: Its Misaki and Usami's anniversary and Misaki promised something big in the heat of the moment. What will Misaki do when held to his promise? What does Usami have in mind?

AN: This was meant as an apology oneshot for taking so long to update but if you like it it is important to read the AN at the bottom!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beggining

~Normal POV~

Misaki's eyes widened when he saw Usagi in the doorway with a lot of wasn't the bags he was suprised by but the smirk on Usagi's scared by the smirk on Usagi's face ran to the stairs and tried to make his way to his bedroom before it was to late. 'Whenever he has that smile something bad always happens. I better get out of here'. Misaki thought. Usagi dropped his bags and ran after the teen but not without grabbing a bag first. When he made it up to the room he turned the knob only to find out it was locked. He kno

cked on the door three times and called Misaki's name.

"What do you want?"

" Misaki you promised."

" Promised what?"

" You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"  
"Remember this morning when I was going to fill up on my Misaki and you promised something for me to stop?"

Misaki didn't know what Akihiko was talking about but he started to think back to the morning.

Flashback

Misaki was making breakfast when suddenly two long arms wrapped around his waist. He slightly jumped in surprise. He tried to get out of the man's grasp to no avail.

"Usagi-san…..nghh…. I will do anything if you would just stop." Misaki said as the perverted rabbit was leaving a trail of kisses on his neck with one hand grabbing Misaki's crotch.

" Anything you promise?" Usami asked with an idea forming in his then had a glint in his eyes Misaki wasn't able to see.

" Yes anything I promise." Misaki asked desperate. He just wanted a calm morning.

" Fine,but you better not forget your promise." Usami said as he got up and sat at the table for breakfast.

End of Flashback

"Misaki you are quite have you finally remembered?"

"Wha-what do you want me to do?" Misaki asked scared of what his answer may be.

" Come here and find out." Usagi said. Misaki opened the door to his room and came out to find out what he had to do.

" So what am I supposed to do?"Misaki asked curious to what the man was thinking.

" You have to dress up in cosplay whenever I want you to." With this said Misaki's mouth dropped. He was not expecting something like this at was about to run away when an arm grabbed him and stopped him.

" You promised." Usami reminded him.

" Fine." Misaki grabbed the bag from Usagi's hand and went to the bathroom to change. When he came out he was embarrassed beyond belief. He wore a short black dress with green lace. He had brown cat ears and a soft brown tail and he had a black choker and to top it off a pair of black lace panties. His cheeks turned a deep crimson. Usagi was at a loss for words. Misaki looked so cute as a neko. He couldn't wait to ravish the young boy. He walked towards the boy and pulled him towards the couch. He sat down and had Misaki sit down in his lap. His chest was on Misaki's back. He started to leave a trail of kisses on Misaki's then put a hand where Misaki's nipples were and pinched them through the dress. Misaki was then starting to moan at the sensation.

"…..Nggh…...Ahh…..Ohh….. Usagi-san….stop." Misaki moaned.

Misaki didn't mean it of course he just wanted to put up a little resistance. He actually loved the sensations and feelings he had when he had sex with Usagi but of course he would never tell Usagi that. Misaki gasped as Usagi's had somehow found its way up his skirt. Usagi slowly tugged of Misaki's panties and started to stroke Misaki's erection. He then started to trace circles at the tip and nibbled on Misaki's ear.

"…Nnnnn…..Usagi-san…...stop…... it…... I am….gonna….. cum. "Misaki moaned.

"Go ahead Misaki." Next Misaki screamed as he rode out his orgasm. Panting. Gasping for breath. Usagi then waited for Misaki to catch his breath and then took of everything except the cat ears and the tail. When he finished that he put Misaki Misaki on all fours and put a finger in and started to stretch Misaki. He added a second finger and a third finger until he thought Misaki was prepared and then took Misaki's tail and put the tip inside Misaki's yelped as he felt something unknown enter him and looked back only to see Usagi sticking the tail in him. As he was about to protest he moaned as the tail brushed his prostate. Misaki's moans told Usagi that he was found his sweet spot so Usagi thrusted the tail at his sweet spot over and over again until finally he was satisfied with all of Misaki's moans. He then pulled the tail whimpered but was happy when he felt something hard slowly push its way through his entrance. When Usagi finally was all the way in paused waiting for Misaki to get used to having him inside before thrusting. When Misaki looked back Usagi saw that he was ready and slowly started to thrust inside of Misaki. Slowly he started to pick up the pace and was now going fast.

" Usagi…san….I'm…...about …..to….cum" Misaki screamed.

"Me too lets cum together Misaki." Usami said in Misaki's started to pump Misaki's crotch and in a few more thrust a white substance squirted on Misaki' chest and Usagi's hand and Usagi came deep inside Misaki. Usagi pulled out of Misaki and layed next to the teen and then brought the teen in his 's head on his chest. The two stayed like that for a while and smell of sex and panting filled the room.

" I love you Misaki and I can't wait to see you in more outfits." Usagi said. Misaki blushed.

"Shut up baka!"Misaki said

"I love you too." Misaki whispered and then fell asleep. Usagi smiled and then drifted off to sleep. Each of them happy and content.

* * *

AN: If you like this oneshot and want more just put it in your review. If people want it I'll gladly do it. I already have tons of ideas and all the cosplay written down so don't forget to review!


End file.
